Twlight: It's Jacob or Edward
by MaximumRide12
Summary: This is a story about the time, in Eclipse, were Jacob comes to Bella's school, but i made it even more dramatic. Jacob might even admit some feels and do something stupid, in front of EVERY1. u have 2 read 2 find out so READ UR EYES OFF! :


Twilight

Chapter 1: It's Me or Him…. You Choose.

Dear Diary,

All of a sudden, Jake starts liking me. We have always been good friends, even though Edward took it hard at first. But if Edward can let me be with Jacob and not worry, that is progress and what does Jake do? Smashes it into tiny itty bitty pieces! UGH! Why does he reveal this secret NoW!? What am I suppose to do? My love has been taken by Edward, and now Edward won't let me see Jake because, well he loves me of course. Jake is just a friend, I've never been "in love" with him. I am in love with Edward. What am I going to do!!

I woke up, startled and restless, from another nightmare. My newest nightmare is about Jacob. YAY!! No. So I took a shower and changed into my t-shirt-and-jeans- outfit and headed downstairs for breakfast. Charlie left early, as usual so no extra cooking this morning. I make myself some cereal. After I put my half-eaten cereal in the sink, the doorbell rang. It was Edward, right on time for his usual pick-Bella-up-for-school schedule. "Hello Love. Good Morning." Edward's velvet voice spoke. "Good Morning, I guess." I said, sarcastically. Edward laughed and showed me his dazzling, crooked smile that I loved. "it will all work out, don't worry and stop being so anxious." Edward said as he pushed me gently towards his car. Once inside, I finally spoke. "Edward?" "Yes, my Bella?" he said in a calm tone. "This…. situation is… worrying me." "why would this worry you, it worries me more." Edward said in an anxious tone. "How does this possibly worry you?" I asked hesitantly. Edward sighed. "I hope you don't end up in love with that dog monster you call a friend." Edward said with worry in his voice. "That will NEVER happen." I said quickly. "You know I love you and only you, forever." "I know." Edward said calming down a little. "I'm just being overprotective." Edward said as he finally relaxed completely. When we reached school, my have-a-good-day motto crashed and buried. Jake came to MY school. "Oh… no." I said, shocked. Edward growled and stiffened. He grabbed my hand and we walked up to the sidewalk together. "What do you want Jacob, there's no use for you here." Edward said through clenched teeth. "All I want is to ask Bella a question, leech." Jake said casually. "Just let me answer his question and then he'll go okay? I said to Edward. "Fine." Edward said. I started to walk towards Jacob but Edward didn't let me go far, hand still around mine. "What is it, Jake?" I asked. "All I want is your answer." Jake said, with a smile. But that wasn't the smile I loved, it was a smile of a grieving werewolf. I knew I couldn't hide from this forever. "Jake, I…." But he didn't let me finish. "It's me or him Bella. You can't have us both. Either you choose, or me and Edward will finish this for you." "I love you, Bella swan, please. I will never leave you like _he_ did." Jake pleaded. "Jake, please don't do this." I've always known I can't have them both. I was ashamed, ashamed of letting it get this far between Jacob, and me now I was about to give him the worst pain I've ever given him. "Jake, I can't." I said as clearly as possible. Jake started to fall apart as soon as I said that, I could see it in his eyes. Then his eyes flashed anger. In the distance, a wolf cried out with a howl.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………..That howl wasn't from the distance. It was from…. Jake. Right there Jake was a wolf, at my school, if front of everyone. He launched himself in Edward and my direction.

((( you want the rest?? Then tell every1 u no 2 read this!! atleast 20-50 views be4 I will put the next chapter up! Sry!)))


End file.
